


So Sudden and New

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Between Episodes, Gen, Internal Monologue, One Shot, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 3, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: After Kara is beaten into a coma, Winn is still adjusting to the changes that have happened since Mon-El returned.One new addition, especially.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	So Sudden and New

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a thing I wanted to write!
> 
> mostly because I'd only seen one or two other takes on the time in between 3x09 and 3x10, with the rest of the team deciding what to do while Kara is incapacitated and including Brainy waking up for the first time. Basically, I thought it was a shame that we didn't see everyone's first impressions of Brainy, as much as I enjoyed Jesse's introduction as Brainy in 3x10, so I decided to put out my take on it.

Mon-El and Imra were whispering outside.

He’d taken her out into the hall, sometime after Kara had been wheeled in and Alex had started to use the DEO’s machines to keep her at least breathing, and they still weren’t back yet.

Winn knew (of course he knew. They were from the future, there was no reason they’d share their knowledge with people from the past unless they were planning on wiping their memories later.).

(Even though Mon-El used to be one of them. Just last year, he had been staying down the hall from Winn in one of the DEO’s spare rooms… and now he was staying in that room again, but with his wife. And he’d grown a beard, which automatically put up warning bells for Winn.

He seemed like a good person for now, though, but Winn wasn’t going to stop being suspicious.)

So he knew they were probably discussing what to do without breaking the timeline, which involved information that would break the timeline if anyone else heard it. And even though Winn wanted to listen in on them (wished he had super-hearing like Kara, really)

(Winn couldn’t stand seeing Kara there, looking almost dead. That was why he was focusing on Mon-El and Imra there, watching them instead of J’onn and Alex.)

When they came back in, then, Winn was at full attention, waiting for whatever they would have to say.

“Okay.” Imra started. “First of all, Kara’s going to be alright. She will live- but only if you let us take her down to the Legion ship.”

“Where you have…?”

“31st century technology.” Mon-El said. “It will heal her.”

He gave a side-glance to his wife, who added, “And speaking of technology…”

“We also have a way of communicating with her, since she appears to be in a coma.” Mon-El said. “That also involves going down to the ship.”

“What are we waiting for, then?” Alex asked.

And so they went.

~

Winn brought up the rear, exchanging nervous looks with Alex as their little group proceeded to the ship. Mon-El and Imra led the way, with J’onn carrying Kara following them. Imra opened one of the empty pods there (as Winn tried not to look at some of the other bodies floating in the tanks) and she waited as J’onn placed Kara inside, as the tank seemed to accept her and filled up.

“She won’t drown?”

“No.” Mon-El said. “She just needs to rest. But while we’re here, I’m going to introduce you to someone else.”

“And who is that?”

“His name’s Querl.” Imra said. “He wasn’t quite one of our original members, but he became one of us within the first year of our founding. He’s very smart- and that is certainly an understatement, as he’s made so many things for us. From our Flight Rings, to shielding technology, healing devices- he’s repaired and upgraded this ship so many times it’s almost completely his work. I don’t know where we’d be without him, and if anyone can help us with this, it’s him.”

Mon-El was beside another one of the pods now, carefully draining it before it opened to reveal a man around his age- even though his white hair didn’t do him any favors. His skin was blue, which already half made Winn want to crack a joke and half made him want to bolt, remembering the last time he’d seen someone who looked like him- but the three circles on his face only pushed his reaction to the latter category.

Imra and Mon-El helped him out of the pod, assisting him as he stood beside them, looking around at the group- two of whom had guns pointed at him already.

“Oh.” He said. “Is there a problem?”

“The problem is that you just woke up a Brainiac.” J’onn said. Alex didn’t say anything, but similarly looked nervous, and Winn was just plotting a way to get out of there and back to somewhere with a recognizable bathroom.

“I am Brainiac 5, yes.” Querl answered. “Although my real name is Querl Dox. I… which one of my ancestors have you faced?”

“Brainiac 8.” Alex said. “Otherwise known as Indigo. Ring any bells?”

“I do recognize that name.” he said. “Yes, she was definitely active in the twenty-first century, if only for a short time. I apologize for whatever she has done to you.”

“Brainy.” Imra answered. “You all can talk about your family later. Right now, are you okay?”

“I am.” He said. “However, I believe my work will be of better quality if I rest first.”

“That’s good, because Supergirl is resting right now.” Imra said. “And once you are ready, you will communicate with her on our behalf?”

“Absolutely.”

Imra nodded.

“Winn, could you take him to one of the guest rooms?” Mon-El said. “Just make sure you tell us when he wakes up again.”

Winn stared at him for a moment, before registering what exactly he’d said.

Take him to a guest room? Watch him sleep? Was he really that insensitive?

Winn decided, right then, that it didn’t matter what Mon-El said, or whether or not he kept his beard. He really was someone entirely different than the person who’d left back in May, and though he was going to go along with his orders, he also probably wasn’t going to like it.

Querl would be sleeping, though. That, at least, was a plus.

On the other hand, he’d have to look at him. So…

“Okay.” Winn finally said, going over to him and taking Brainiac 5 by the arm. “Come on.”

He looked as nervous as Winn felt (even though, if Indigo’s abilities were any indication of what he could do, he had no reason to be) but he let his arm be held, and stayed silent as he and Winn went back to the DEO together.

By the time the two of them had gotten to one of the spare guest rooms, Brainy was practically asleep on his feet, and so Winn had to tuck him in, pulling up a chair beside him.

Winn didn’t know how long it would be until Brainy woke up, but he already knew it was going to be the longest day of his life. And that he was stuck there.

It wasn’t as bad as being beaten into a coma by a supervillain, but at least Kara got to sleep through her recovery. Winn, unfortunately, didn’t get to be that lucky.


End file.
